Juli
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Remus Lupin liebt den Monat Juli warum? Lest selbst... slash, oneshot, RLSB


Disclaimer: mir gehört nix, JKR alles... und ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent damit.

* * *

**Juli**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

_speziell für Christine (zebrapatronus) für ihre Hilfe bei der Erstellung der LJ-Community "Heulende Hütte"_

_

* * *

_

Remus Lupin liebte den Juli.

Nicht so sehr wegen dem oftmals schönen Wetter, das in diesem Monat erfahrungsgemäss stattfand.

Es lag eher daran, dass alles Gute, was ihm jemals widerfahren war, immer während dem siebten Monat eines Jahres passiert war.

Manchmal hatte es Zeiten in seinem Leben gegeben, da hatte er sich mehr auf den Juli als auf seinen Geburtstag oder auf Weihnachten gefreut.

An einem 10. Juli hatte er den Brief von Hogwarts erhalten, dass er als Schüler zugelassen war, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihn vier Jahre zuvor ein Werwolf gebissen hatte und er seither infiziert war.

In den Sommerferien nach seinem sechsten Schuljahr - natürlich im Juli, doch zu seiner Schande konnte er sich nie an das genaue Datum erinnern - hatte Sirius ihn zum ersten Mal geküsst.

_Sie saßen zusammen im Garten der Potters, bei denen Sirius Unterschlupf gefunden hatte._

_Es war etwas unerwartet gewesen, obwohl Remus schon seit einiger Zeit bedauert hatte, dass sie "nur" Freunde waren, doch in der einen Sekunde hatte er Sirius noch getröstet, weil seine Eltern ihn rausgeschmissen hatten und in der nächsten Sekunde fühlte er die Lippen seines Freundes auf seinem Mund._

_Dieser erste Kuss war nicht das Gelbe vom Ei gewesen, besonders weil James' Mutter in diesem Moment aus dem Küchenfenster gerufen hatte, ob sie noch etwas Kürbissaft haben wollten._

_Sie waren daraufhin beide erschreckt auseinander gefahren und hatten sich verlegen angelächelt._

Doch in den darauf folgenden Tagen arbeiteten beide sehr emsig daran, ihre Kusstechnik zu verbessern.

Es war ein wundervoller Sommer gewesen.

* * *

Remus erinnerte sich auch noch genau daran, dass es ein Freitag im Juli gewesen war, der zwanzigste Juli, um genau zu sein, an dem Sirius ihm sein fliegendes Motorrad gezeigt hatte, das er sich von seinem ersten Gehalt selbst gekauft hatte.

Sie waren damals beide 18 gewesen. Jung und voller Optimismus. Sie hatten noch am gleichen Tag eine Probefahrt unternommen, aber nicht zu James, wie sie Remus' Eltern erzählten, sondern zu Sirius' Wohnung, in der er seit einigen Wochen allein lebte.

Wenn Remus an diese erste Motorradfahrt zurückdachte, hatte er sofort wieder diesen intensiven Ledergeruch von Sirius' Jacke in der Nase. Das Gefühl von Wind in seinen Haaren und er selbst eng an den warmen Körper vor ihm gepresst um nicht herunterzufallen. Dieses unglaubliche Gefühl von Freiheit und Nähe gleichermaßen, hatte beide laut auflachen lassen.

_In Sirius' Wohnung brannte jede verfügbare Kerze und die Räume wurden so in ein fast unwirkliches Licht getaucht._

_"Oh, Sirius...", flüsterte Remus befangen. Er liebte Sirius von Herzen und er vertraute ihm mehr als jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt, dennoch machte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie hier tatsächlich allein waren und die Tür hinter sich abschließen konnten, seltsam verlegen._

_"Moony...", hauchte Sirius und berührte Remus an der Schulter. "Willst du... ich meine... wenn du nicht willst, dann... ist es auch okay... wir können dann immer noch etwas anderes..."_

_Remus sah Sirius in die Augen. Sie wussten beide, warum sie heute hier waren. Sie hatten es schon lange geplant und besprochen und sie waren sich einig gewesen, dass sie es beide wollten, doch jetzt sah es so aus, als ob sie beide zu nervös waren um irgendetwas miteinander zu tun._

_"Nein, ich will es nicht mehr aufschieben", sagte Remus. "Ich liebe dich... und ich will dich lieben... und ich will von dir geliebt werden..."_

_Remus sah, wie Sirius bei diesen Worten krampfhaft schluckte und dann heiser flüsterte: "Oh Gott, Moony, das will ich auch - mehr als alles andere..."_

In dieser Nacht verloren beide ihre Unschuld aneinander und es war bis dahin das Beste Ereignis in Remus' Leben gewesen.

* * *

Wieder war es ein Juli, als er den zweiten Brief aus Hogwarts erhielt. Dieses Mal wurde ihm eine Lehrerstelle angeboten und Remus nahm sie mit Freuden an. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast nicht mehr gewusst, wovon er seine nächste Mahlzeit bezahlen sollte, geschweige denn, neue Kleidung. So sagte er seiner ärmlichen Wohnung leichten Herzens Lebewohl und ging zurück nach Hogwarts.

Als er einige Monate später Sirius in der heulende Hütte unter Harrys verwunderten und entsetzten Blicken nach zwölf Jahren wieder in den Armen halten konnte, war zwar nicht Juli gewesen, aber für Remus hatte es sich genau wie Juli angefühlt. Ein Irrtum im Kalender - dieser Tag hätte ein Julitag sein müssen. Doch Remus beschwerte sich nicht.

Doch als wieder ein paar Monate später ein Scharren an der Tür seiner Wohnung zu hören war, da war tatsächlich Juli gewesen. Er hatte die Tür geöffnet und den großen schwarzen Hund hereingelassen, der davor gestanden hatte.

_Der Hund verschwand und an seiner Stelle hockte ein erschöpfter Sirius Black auf dem Fußboden._

_"Du siehst total scheiße aus", sagte Remus zwischen Lachen und Weinen._

_"Du auch", erwiderte Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen._

_"Du hast mir so gefehlt", flüsterte Remus und hockte sich neben Sirius auf den Fußboden um ihn mit einer Heftigkeit zu umarmen, die den anderen Mann halb ihm Scherz, halb im Ernst aufschreien ließ._

_"Moony!" rief Sirius. "Du hast mir auch gefehlt - aber zerquetsche ich dir deshalb gleich die Rippen?"_

_"Entschuldige", murmelte Remus und dann fühlte er auch schon wieder diese Lippen auf seinem Mund. Diese Lippen von denen er geträumt hatte. Süß, sinnlich und unglaublich sexy._

_"Ich sollte vielleicht vorher noch ein Bad nehmen...", murmelte Sirius zwischen zwei Küssen._

_"Mmmh-hmm", brummte Remus zustimmend. "Und ich könnte dir in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu essen machen..."_

Sie hatten hinterher gemeinsam ein Bad genommen und währenddessen Sandwiches gegessen, _nachdem _sie sich mit verzweifelter Intensität direkt auf dem Fußboden geliebt hatten.

Es war eine fast unwirkliche Nacht gewesen, denn am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus alleine in seinem Bett. Nur seine protestierenden Muskeln und ein Zettel mit den Worten "_Ich liebe dich_" überzeugten ihn davon, dass alles nicht nur ein verrückter Traum gewesen war.

* * *

Jedoch genau ein Jahr später hatte Sirius wieder vor seiner Tür gestanden und kurz darauf waren sie in das alte Haus seiner Familie übergesiedelt um es für den Orden nutzbar zu machen.

Remus stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Hinter sich im Raum spürte er eine Bewegung. Ein vom Bett noch warmer Körper presste sich eng an seine nackte Haut. Remus erschauerte wohlig.

"Was gibt es da draußen so interessantes zu sehen?" murmelte Sirius und küsste ihn verschlafen auf den Nacken.

"Den Juli..." antwortete Remus lächelnd. "Nur den Juli..."

"Wie spannend", neckte Sirius und knabberte an Remus' Ohrläppchen. "Und was ist am Juli so toll? Und warum kommst du nicht lieber wieder zurück ins Bett?" Er presste seinen Unterleib eng gegen Remus' Hüften.

"Genau das ist am Juli so toll", stöhnte Remus glücklich und schmiegte sich enger in Sirius' Umarmung.

ENDE


End file.
